


Squids and Plaid Are All I Need

by Delphinapterus



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinapterus/pseuds/Delphinapterus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party is just the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squids and Plaid Are All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/gifts).



> Written for bandomstuffsit.

Gerard did not go to Pete's birthday planning to hook up and he really didn't go planning to hook up with Gabe. Really it was Mikey's fault it happened. Mikey had appeared in the office Gerard had converted into a studio at the back of the house (it had the best light) and told him it was time to come out before he permanently melded with his markers. Gerard had to concede that Mikey did have a point when he said that drawing Joan of Arc riding giant purple squids wasn't actually getting Gerard's pages done which was how Gerard had ended up at Pete's birthday party.

Gerard knows that he's a rock star but he's never going to be cool. He has long ago come to terms with that fact but when he's at Pete's parties he always feel out of place and defensively uncool. It reminds him uncomfortably of being Mikey's weird older brother who Mikey's cool friends tolerated. He knows it's irrational but he still can't help it especially when he sees Gabe. Gabe is dressed in sharply creased grey dress pants with a black t-shirt under a brightly colored plaid shirt. It's the sort of outfit that Gerard could never manage to pull off but Gabe makes it look effortless. Gerard tugs at the hem of his jacket and fingers the lightning bolt zipper pull. His jacket is more awesome than plaid.

Gerard is tucked into a corner trying to block out how his pages for the Umbrella Academy special will work and wondering if Scott is going to get frustrated by all his splash pages when Gabe eases into the seat next to him.

"Klaus is really Baby's Dad" Gabe says as a greeting.

"You read my comic?" Gerard asks surprised because he's sure that Mikey said Gabe thought comics weren't real books.

"Mikey sends them to me."

"Oh," Gerard adds a panel for the close up of The Boy's monocle laying in a puddle of spilt coffee.

"I'd buy them if he didn't, they're really good."

"Thanks," Gerard says. He never stops enjoying listening to somebody praise his work.

"So who's Baby's father? It's Klaus, right?" Gabe prods.

"You'll find out soon," Gerard says primly enjoying the way Gabe makes an indignant noise.

"What's the use of knowing the creator if I can't get spoilers?" Gabe demands.

Gerard shrugs.

"Don't you like me?" Gabe sighs, Mikey's friends have always been good at dramatics.

"Of course I do, I have ever since Mikey dragged me to see Midtown," Gerard says absently as he adds more description of how the battle between The Boy and Bruno should go. It takes him a moment to realize what he said and he can feel himself flushing.

"Oh really, well then if I can't get spoilers, can I talk you into doing something else?" Gabe asks with a wink.

Gerard shrugs and glances across the room. Pete and Mikey are talking about something that requires hand gestures that make it look like they're having a light sabre duel. Gerard knows from experience he probably doesn't want the details. He looks back at his paper. Gabe takes that as his cue to start talking.

***

Gerard wakes up alone. He stretches out and can feel the soreness in his thighs. The bed is warm and he feels the pleasant satisfied languor he always associates with really good sex. Morning light is just starting to filter past the edges of the blackout curtains. The light hits the fabric of Gabe's flannel shirt and Gerard smiles to himself thinking about the previous night. If Gabe's shirt is still there then Gabe is probably still around. He closes his eyes and listens carefully. Ticking clock. The usual sounds of the early morning neighbourhood. His own breathing. Spoon against the inside of a bowl.

Gerard opens his eyes and sniffs hopefully. He can definitely smell coffee. He puts on his robe out of habit but turns around in the hallway and goes back to change. Clothes are important and he wants to have pants on when he sees Gabe. He feels less nervous without the hem of the robe swishing around his calves.

He goes to the kitchen first and is rewarded with a view of Gabe' pants pulled tight over his ass as he bends down to rummage in the bottom of Gerard's cupboard. It's a really good view. Almost as good as the full coffee pot on the counter.

"Hey," Gerard says and Gabe jumps.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed," Gabe waves at the dishes on the counter, "but you don't have any trays."

"Uh, sorry?" Gerard offers. He thinks he might have a tray in the studio but it's probably covered in paint by now.

Gabe shrugs, "I could have improvised but since you're here, that's solved."

"I could go back to bed?" Gerard offers tentatively and wonders if he can get away with taking a cup of coffee with him.

Gabe laughs, "I won't make you, go get your coffee."

They settle down across the table in the breakfast nook which Gabe cleared of all Gerard's old local newspapers.

"You cleaned," Gerard says and then feels weird for bringing it up as Gabe sets a neatly sliced grapefruit and plate of toast in front of him.

"Recycling is good for the planet, you're not supposed to hoard the papers," Gabe says adding jam to his toast.

"Mikey says the same thing," Gerard admits and Gabe chuckles.

***

Gerard is on his third cup of coffee (how Gabe got it brewed perfectly is a mystery) and starting to wonder if Gabe is the sort of guy who is willing to be tempted back into bed, when Gabe checks his watch and stands. Gerard tries not to feel disappointed his plans for getting Gabe back to bed are probably doomed.

"Time's up, I'm meeting Pete to work on Clandestine's new line," Gabe says sounding almost apologetic.

"Oh, um, last night was good," Gerard finishes awkwardly.

"Better than good," Gabe sounds affronted but the way he smiles takes the bite out of his words.

"Yeah," Gerard agrees.

Gabe leans over and kisses Gerard warmly. Gabe is good and it's just the right level of firm. Gerard relaxes into the kiss, enjoying letting Gabe take the lead until Gabe pulls away reluctantly. Gerard doesn't say "call me" as Gabe leaves but he hopes it was implied by the kiss.

***

Gabe texts him random things about his day. Sometimes Gerard answers and sometimes he doesn't. The first time he tries to save Gabe's number his phone tells him the number is already saved.

"U saved yr #" Gerard texts.

"no xcuses not 2 entrtn me" Gabe replies quickly.

Years ago Gabe's brash confidence had been intimidating but now it makes Gerard laugh. The sound of his voice surprises him, it's loud in the quiet hum of the store's air conditioning, and he glances around half expecting somebody to be glaring at him for breaking the silence but he's still alone in the aisle of paints. Impulsively he adds an eye-searing green to his purchases. He sends Gabe a picture of the paint and gets "fangs up!!!" in reply.

Whatever Gabe is doing with Pete seems to be taking a lot of time and causing profound problems for everyone judging by the increasingly grumpy texts Gabe sends. Gerard sends him pictures of pieces of his new comics that won't give anything important away which Gabe seems to find amusing. In 140 character bites Gabe is by turns sarcastic and more charming than Gerard remembers him. He likes it. He learns about Gabe's thoughts on properly done tofu and why a good tie is critical for the over-all balance of a suit. In return he tells Gabe about coffee, the best (his current favorite medium roast beans) and worst (on their third tour when Frank's dirty sock got tossed in it and he still drank it because they didn't have money for another) he's ever had; and his thoughts on splash pages.

Sometimes Gabe makes jokes that Gerard thinks might be flirting but he's not sure. Flirting has never been his strong point no matter how much Mikey tried to coach him when they were younger. Frank insists that Gerard is a natural but after several disastrous attempts Gerard has decided that's only true if he doesn't realize he is doing it. So Gerard answers Gabe's jokes with what he hopes are the right signals and tries not to over think it. Their hook up had been fun but Gerard isn't going to make it more than it was. Still, he sort of wants to do it again and after getting to know Gabe through text, his desire for another chance has only gotten stronger.

***

"What is it with you and squids?" Gabe asks when Gerard answers the phone.

He stares at the squid floating in the tank. It doesn't look back at him. Watching it move he knows why his character isn't working. Tentacles don't move that way. No wonder The Horror looks so awkward.

"They're amazing, really strong and graceful. Haven't you ever watched them?"

"No, when would I watch them?"

"At an aquarium," Gerard says slowly. It's an answer that seems obvious.

"Haven't been."

"What, never?"

Gabe exhales, "we didn't . . . when I was growing up we didn't have a lot of money for stuff like that so I've never."

"Oh, " Gerard says softly. It's the first time Gabe has talked about his childhood. He doesn't want to say the wrong thing. Finally he says, "when we're free, I'd like to take you."

"I'll hold you to that," Gabe says and he sounds pleased.

***

The opportunity for another chance to see Gabe doesn't come until Gerard is in New York two months later for a signing. He finds out the hard way that his favourite restaurant has been shut down and fires off a text complaining about it to Gabe without thinking.

"I'll buy you dinner," Gabe replies following the text up with a time and address.

"So that's where it went," Gabe says when he arrives. Gabe strokes a finger along the cuff of Gerard's shirt. The loud plaid print works surprisingly well under a plain black sweater vest.

"It's comfortable."

"That was my favorite shirt."

"You want it, come get it," Gerard says in what he hopes is the right tone

Gabe smiles slowly as he flicks open one button on Gerard's cuff, "maybe after dinner."

***

"So, you and Gabe," Mikey says when Gerard picks up the next day.

"Me and Gabe?"

He's still laying in bed enjoying the afterglow of morning sex. He'd forgotten how nice that could be. His phone beeps and Gerard looks at the picture Mikey sent. It's from the signing. Of course Mikey would recognize the shirt.

"You were wearing his shirt, Gee," Mikey says patiently.

"It's comfortable and he left it."

"When?"

"After Pete's birthday, you remember you dragged me to it?"

"That long, really?" Mikey sounds surprised.

Gerard stretches enjoying the soreness in his thighs. It isn't often he gets to surprise Mikey. He can hear Mikey breathing and the tell-tale sounds of him drinking. It reminds Gerard that he wants coffee too. The coffee Gabe had brought him had been a long time ago.

"Is this going somewhere?" Mikey finally asks and Gerard hears the question he isn't asking: do you want it to?"

Gerard thinks about Gabe's promise to take him to the best vegan place in the city that night and the way he'd kissed Gerard good bye only to return for a second kiss when he'd forgotten his watch.

He looks at the plaid shirt laying over top of his suitcase and smiles, "yeah, I think so."


End file.
